


【嘉也】差生的课外辅导

by Justamoon



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justamoon/pseuds/Justamoon
Relationships: all也；嘉也
Kudos: 18





	【嘉也】差生的课外辅导

1  
刘也又被叫到办公室，理由是月考数学成绩又是踩着红线刚刚及格。

他握着笔在老师的座位上坐立不安，双腿不停夹紧试图缓和后穴里跳蛋震动带来的快感，臀肉已经被肠液打湿，贴在校服裤子上难受的紧。

老师磁性的嗓音在耳边低声说“注意力集中，不要分神，不然老师要惩罚你了”说着双手顺势滑到不断扭动屁股的人露出的一截大腿上，他手掌很大，几乎可以把短裤前露出的那截大腿包裹住。

他就这么站在刘也身后俯身双手撑在他大腿上轻轻揉捏，胸膛贴着后背，脸颊挨着脸颊，刘也浑身发烫，后穴里传至全身的快感快把他整个人点燃。

焉栩嘉的手指已经快要挨到他的腿根，他只觉得自己全部注意力都在那双大手上，心里迫切希望他能更多的抚摸自己。

焉栩嘉注意到他的分神，故意捏了一把柔嫩的大腿肉开口“这道题选什么”唇瓣有意无意撩拨耳垂。

“选。。B。。不对，选C”  
刘也根本没有心思看这道题选什么，他一个劲儿把自己的脸颊贴在老师脖颈处来回摩擦，喉咙间发出浅浅的呻吟。

焉栩嘉突然抱起他，自己坐回座位上，让刘也背对着跨坐在他腿上，他把刘也短裤的裤腿往上拉高，好好的短裤几乎快要变成三角裤，卡在弹性十足的臀肉上。

焉栩嘉解开皮带和扣子，拉下拉链，粗大炽热的性器抵在他白皙的屁股上来回摩擦。他隔着薄薄的衬衣玩弄刘也的乳头，轻轻捻起又重重的按压回去，身上的人撑着桌子坐在他腿上不老实的蹭着后穴，后穴不断分泌出的肠液打湿了焉栩嘉的裤子。

手掌抚上他身前鼓起的性器，在手心中来回抚摸，刘也的情欲终于得到舒缓，双唇间吐出一声惬意的呻吟，他依偎在老师怀里，双臂抬起反搂着他的脖子，身前身后的快感让他不由自主的挺起腰，嘴上还在不停哼哼。

“老师，老师，胸前也要”  
“果然是个不知道满足的坏学生”焉栩嘉惩罚性的弹了一下他的乳头。

刘也被三方的快感包裹着，终于颤抖着迎来了今天的第一次高潮。

焉栩嘉把手递到他眼前笑着命令“帮老师清理干净，就给你奖励”

刘也小小的手掌抓住他的手腕，伸出舌头一根手指一根手指仔细舔过，柔软的舌苔在手指间留下痒痒的触感，他轻轻叼住老师指上的戒指慢慢取下，含在口中打了个转然后套在自己的无名指上笑着开口“现在是我的了，老师也是我的”焉栩嘉的戒指他戴着有些大，但这并不妨碍他继续清理工作，完成每一根手指的清理，咂吧着小嘴讨赏“老师要给我什么奖励”

焉栩嘉把人从腿上放下来，刘也站在他张开的双腿间，抬腿脱掉一片泥泞的短裤和内裤，一双长腿上只剩一双白色的小腿袜。他又重新面对面跨坐在老师腿上。

伸出舌头舔舐老师的嘴唇，从左到右勾勒出他的唇形。焉栩嘉含住小巧的舌尖轻轻吮吸，舌头掠过他的口腔内，纠缠在一起，刘也被老师颇有技巧的吻征服，津液沿着嘴角滴在下巴上，胸前的衬衣湿了一片，映出两点粉红。

焉栩嘉搂着他光滑的后背一路往下，抓住湿滑的臀肉狠狠揉捏，手指在已经熟烂的后穴内探了探，刘也马上明白他的意思，用力挤压肠道把还在震动的跳蛋挤出穴道，跳蛋准确无误的落在老师手中，捏着还在往下滴着黏液的小东西，焉栩嘉狠狠的拍了一巴掌手中的软肉开口“小也自己玩儿的很开心”

刘也被他这一下打的往前颠了颠，探着身子搂住老师的脖子，含住他的耳垂吮吸，软糯的嗓音讨好着撒娇“才没有，小也想被老师填满”说完还就着焉栩嘉托着臀瓣的手扭动屁股。

2  
焉栩嘉浑身被他撩拨的滚烫，大手搂着屁股把人放在办公桌边缘，刘也躺在桌子上双腿曲折着抬起，让下身不断收缩的小穴暴露在老师的眼中，两只白皙的胳膊高高举起放在耳边，像只等着被主人安抚的猫咪，毫无戒备的向老师露出他柔软的小腹。

焉栩嘉捏着脚腕把人往外拖了点，让他的臀部离开桌面，悬空着挂在桌子边缘。两条穿着白色小腿袜的长腿搭在他的肩膀上，他一把握住紧致的小腿最大限度的向两边劈开，俯下身在大腿根一路啃咬到小巧的膝盖骨舌尖打着转。下身勃起的阴茎相互摩擦着，刘也忍得实在难受，哼哼唧唧祈求“好想要，老师，老师快进来”

焉栩嘉伸手在他柔软的小腹上按了按，温柔开口“老师把你这里填满好不好”

刘也咪蒙着双眼顺从的点头，空虚了半天的小穴突然被进入，充盈感让他浑身发颤，爽的失声叫起来“好舒服，老师，快一点”双腿圈住老师的腰，拉近两人之间的距离，试图让下身的阴茎插入的更深。

焉栩嘉被他的主动取悦，压低身体重重的开始肏干，这样的姿势让他每一下都能捅到最深处，直直的到达敏感点上，伴随着体内滚烫阴茎的一次次的插入，灭顶的快感传至脚趾和头皮，刘也被即将到来的高潮包围着，躺在桌上的上半身抑制不住的不断扭动。

情欲催化下，乳头也逐渐挺立，摩擦着湿漉漉的衬衣，他伸手捏着乳尖自己玩弄，焉栩嘉攥住比自己小了一圈的手拉开，把刘也的衬衣向上卷起露出红肿的双乳，俯下身把乳头含在嘴中吸咬，胸前的酥麻感伴随着后穴里的快感逼的刘也快要哭出来，乳头被舔弄和敏感点被撞击的快感一齐袭来，刘也尖叫着呻吟“啊啊啊……老师…我要到了…好舒服”

焉栩嘉接收到他的信号，挺着胯卖力的插入，每一次抽出都伴随着黏腻的肠液，挂在穴口处淅淅沥沥的往下滴，粗壮的柱身不断拉扯着穴内粉红色的软肉，肉体拍打的糜乱声音在两人身边环绕。

伴随着尖叫和突然收紧痉挛的穴肉，刘也终于迎来了高潮，浑身绷的紧紧的射在了老师的小腹上。焉栩嘉的阴茎还被紧致的穴肉包裹着来不及抽出，直直的射在了他体内。

两人相拥着沉默了半晌，焉栩嘉啵的一声亲在他泛着红晕的脸上“宝贝喜不喜欢老师的奖励”

刘也还沉浸在刚刚高潮过后的失力感中，捧着老师的脸交换了一个绵长的吻“喜欢”感受着老师的阴茎逐渐勃起，他自觉的侧过身子曲起一条腿方便焉栩嘉进入。

再次被进入时，甬道中的肠液混合着精液被挤出穴内， 沿着刘也的屁股滴在办公桌边缘。他挺着腰呻吟“啊啊…好爽……好喜欢……好喜欢老师”

焉栩嘉被这句带着情欲的告白抚慰的浑身妥帖，用力摆动腰胯想要从他口中听到更多甜言蜜语。

夜晚的校园一片寂静，办公室里却是一片旖旎春光，课外辅导还在继续。

END.


End file.
